Saruwatari
Saruwatari (猿渡, Saruwatari) was a Homunculus created by Koushaku Chouno who led a pack of smaller monkey/ape-type Homunculi at the Haunted Factory. Appearance As a human Saruwatari was very muscular. He had a broad face with defined cheekbones and brown hair and yellow hair at the front which spikes upwards. He wore a vest and baggy trousers. His true Homunculus form is that of a giant mechanical gorilla with the top portion of his human body fused into its chest. Personality Saruwatari was very arrogant and confident in his abilities, however he preferred to watch his minions fight and would refrain until they are all taken down, as seen in his fight with Tokiko Tsumura. History As a human Saruwatari was the leader of a Yakuza motorcycle gang. They were turned into Homunculi for trying to mug Koushaku Chouno one night in town. Plot A New Life Arc He first appears watching Tokiko defeat his minions in the Abandoned Factory. He comments on her status as an Alchemist Warrior and transforms into his Homunculus form. He briefly gains the upper hand when one of his remaining minions holds Tokiko's leg, stopping her from dodging his punch. Before he can attack however Kazuki rushes in and activates his Sunlight Heart. Sarawatari stops his lance but Kazuki manages to charge straight through his face and body, destroying the Homunculus. L.X.E. Arc When Dr. Butterfly uses his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland on Papillon, he hallucinates and sees Saruwatari's human incarnation who tells him to watch where his going and calling him a bean sprout. Powers & Abilities Transformation: Saruwatari can transform back and forth between his true Homunculus form and the form of his human host as a means of disguise. Enhanced Strength: Saruwatari has considerable physical strength more than likely a lot stronger than his minions and was able to halt Kazuki's uncharged Sunlight Heart briefly. He attacks using powerful punches. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi Saruwatari can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. However he is vulnerable to an attack from a Buso Renkin or other Homunculi. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi Saruwatari will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin other Homunculi. Saruwatari's Minions Saruwatari's former Yakuza gang members were also turned to various smaller monkey, baboon and chimp-type Homunculi. Like Saruwatari's true form they all had their human heads fused to the chests of their homunculi forms. They were easily dispatched by Tokiko's Valkyrie Skirt. The remaining few then hold her down to allow their leader to take her down. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki originally drew Saruwatari based on American actor John Travolta. *He is the first Homunculus to be killed by Kazuki Muto in the anime. Quotes *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "I get it. You must be an Alchemist Warrior. Ones who are selectively chosen amongst those who know alchemy. A Buso Renkin expert!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "You've come alone! Don't think you can win!" *(To Papillon) "Watch where you're going, bean sprout!" Gallery saru.jpg|Saruwatari lineart saru2.jpg|Homunculus form head lineart ca:Saruwatari Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased